


i'm a part of you indefinitely

by acciothirteen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciothirteen/pseuds/acciothirteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Merc, who has been a gift to my life since 2015 and counting.</p>
    </blockquote>





	i'm a part of you indefinitely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doubtthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubtthestars/gifts).



> For Merc, who has been a gift to my life since 2015 and counting.

 

 

"I can't believe you still wear clip-on bowtie," Ann grumbled as she put on Mario's tie. "What are you, like 12?

  
Mario rolled his eyes. "It's easier and it looks better."

"Honestly, don't your mother taught you how to tie a tie? Or Marco, even."

Mario ignored her and checked his phone. A missed call from his mom, and a text from his agent. He let out a long sigh.

"He's probably out," Ann said, fixing his suit. "He'll call you later."

Ann patted his chest and point him to the mirror. "Now, can we go?

  
"One sec." He snaked an arm around Ann's waist and snapped a photo.

He sent the photo to Marco from his Whatsapp. He smiled when the photo send and the ticks turned blue. He waited for Marco to reply but it never came.

"Mario!" Ann called. "Come on, the party's about the start."

"Coming!"

Mario glanced at his phone one last time before he locked it, frowning as he put it in is pocket.

#

It's 11 pm and Mario just downed his third shot of tequila. Ann was laughing at something someone said next to him. She caught Mario looking and smiled before standing up. "Come on," she pulled him by the hands. "Dance with me."

Mario chuckled and obliged, letting Ann dragged him to the dance floor and started moving.

Mario was by no means an excellent dancer, but Ann seemed happy enough. She put her arms around Mario and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," she said, practically screaming in his ears so that Mario could hear her. "Really, for everything."

Mario smiled and wiped the lipstick off his cheek. "Thank you to you, too."

Ann returned his smile. Her expression changed a moment later and she raised her immaculate eyebrows at him. "Why is your thigh vibrating?"

Mario looked at her in confusion, before reaching into his pocket. He took out his phone and squinted at the bright light of the screen.

Five missed calls. From Marco.

Ann glanced at his phone and rolled her eyes, pushing him lightly. "Go, call him. Tell him I said hi and that he owe me big time."

"For what?"

His phone started to ring on his hand and Ann just gave him a smug smirk. "He'll explain. Go!"

Mario pressed the answer button. "Give me a sec!"

He walked to the nearest exit, muttering apologies to the people he bumped on his way out.

"Sorry about that," Mario muttered into his phone, slightly out of breath. "Hi."

"Hey, Sunny." Marco's voice is smooth and comforting and familiar, and Mario could hear the smile in his tone. _Fuck_ , he missed him. "Where are you?"

"On the hotel, outside of the ballroom." Mario leaned on the wall. The hallway was empty enough, the few people who were there were minding their own business, not paying any attention to him. "What about you? Mel's said you're not spending new year's with them."

"Trading gossips with my sister now, are you?" Marco replied, sounding incredulous. "Why are you talking to her anyway? _I_ don't even talk to my sister. Well, not that much anyway."

"That's because she likes me more than she likes you."

Marco hummed in reply. "I can't really deny that."

"And also because you didn't tell me you have other plans for the holiday," Mario replied, frowning.

"Well, that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?"

"What surprise?"

Mario's heart started racing. What was he up to? "Marco?"

"That clip-on tie doesn't look bad at all, I don't know why Ann was making such a big deal out of it."

Mario looked around and his eyes widened as he saw the figure rounding down the hallway.

Marco looked good. Like, really good. He's wearing a vest over his shirt and tie, his suit jacket draped on his left arm. And he's wearing a _hat_. He spotted Mario quickly enough, his face broke into a grin when he did.

Mario ended the call and stuffed his phone into his pocket, trying his best to act cool and not, for example, skipped over to Marco. They met in the middle and Marco opened his arms. Mario chuckled and buried himself in Marco's embrace, inhaling the scent of Marco's cologne and sighed. "Missed you."

Marco chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "I missed you, too. Come on, it's almost midnight."

He took Mario's hand in his and guide him out of the hotel and toward the pier.

"What are we doing here?" Mario asked once the euphoria subsided, leaving him in utter confusion. "Also, how are you here?"

Marco stopped in front of a smaller yacht and waved to the man next to it. The man nodded and got into the boat, Marco trailing behind him. Mario sighed and followed suit.

Marco said something to the other man and they depart moments later. Marco checked the time on his watch and sighed in relief. "Ten minutes. We made it."

He beamed at Mario and the younger man simply raised his eyebrows in return.

Marco chuckled and walked over to him cupping Mario's face in his hands and kissed him. Mario sighed into the kiss, his hands clutching into Marco's shirt. The kiss didn't last as long as Mario would've liked. He pouted when they pulled apart, causing Marco to laugh and kissed his nose.

"My flight got delayed, I was supposed to arrive this noon," he explained, intertwining their fingers. "And I figured it'd be nice to spend new year's eve with you on a boat, looking at fireworks."

"You're a sap."

"Hey, I've got two sisters. I practically grew up watching romcoms."

Mario chuckled and walked to the side of the boat, pulling Marco along with him. He leaned on the railings, facing the ocean. He glanced at Marco. "What's with the hat?"

"It made me look classy." Marco shrugged.

"It makes you look like a nerd."

Marco rolled his eyes and crowd him up. "You love it."

Mario hummed in agreement and pulled him into another kiss.

"So, new year's resolution," Marco said after they broke apart, slightly out of breath. "What's yours?"

"Winning the Euros with you," Mario answered easily. "I can't hold up your jersey again, it'd be really cliché."

Marco laughed. "You just don't want the guys to make fun of you again," he teased.

"Could be both." Mario shrugged. "And yours?"

Marco's smile subsided. He let go of Mario's hand and stare out at the sea. "I don't know. Winning the Euros would be great, don't get me wrong. But I just--" He paused, facing the sky and closed his eyes. "I just want to be healthy, you know?"

Mario wrapped his arms around him, placing his head on the crook of Marco's neck. He didn't say anything, and he knew Marco didn't expect him to. Marco whispered a thank you and ruffled his hair, which made Mario yelp and let him go immediately.

They continued on talking, sneaking a kiss every now and then. They got so carried away that both of them jumped when the first fireworks exploded in the sky.

They looked at each other and laughed. Mario pulled the blond into a kiss, holding it out as long as he could.

"Happy new year," he said, smiling at Marco. "I love you."

"Now, who's the sap?"

#

They made it back into the hotel a couple of hours later. They threw a little caution to the wind, figuring everyone else was too drunk at this point, anyway. They managed to get into Mario's room undetected. Mario was not even surprised to find Marco's suitcase on his room.

"Ann?"

"Obviously."

"She said you owe her," Mario said, remembering her words. "Though, I'm pretty sure I do, too."

Marco though out his answer before he replied, "I think we should buy her an island. At least."

Mario laughed and took off his suit jacket. "I'm sure she'd appreciate that."

He sat on the edge of the bed and look at Marco expectantly. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Marco said with a sly smile. Asshole.

"Should I take my own clothes off or do you want to do the honors?"

Marco chuckled and strode across the room toward him, kissing him as he pushed him into the bed.

#

The first thing that Mario noticed when he woke up is that it's noon and a tattooed arm was sprawled across his torso. He turned around and smiled at the sleeping form next to him.

Marco's here. With Mario. And for once, they don't have somewhere else to be but here. He ran his fingers through Marco's soft locks, savoring the feel of it against his skin.  
Marco's eyes fluttered and he started to stir. He opened his eyes, his lips curling in a sleepy smile as he regain his consciousness.

  
He laughed, hoarse and wonderful and it was like music to Mario's ears when Mario kissed him good morning.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr and twitter with this same username if you wanna complain about these two idiots being idiotic.


End file.
